


Purple Passion

by Orangefye



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangefye/pseuds/Orangefye





	Purple Passion

简介：

皮克是一个恶名昭著的罪犯，而塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯警官亲手把他送进了监狱。再然后，皮克花了很大一笔钱把自己从监狱里捞了出来，并策划了一个完美的复仇计划——把拉莫斯警官变成自己的性奴。

 

正文：

塞尔吉奥从昏迷中醒来。他呻吟了一声，感到头痛欲裂。他发现自己正躺在冰冷的地板上，四周一片黑暗，这是一个陌生的地方，像是一个地下室。但无论这是哪里，都绝对不是他居住的公寓。他又环顾了一下四周，试图从一片黑暗之中找到线索。他所能记得的最后一件事是他从警局下班，回进公寓，然后脑后挨了一记重击，之后便失去了知觉。作为一个警察，他招惹过的人实在是太多了，就在他思考着自己惹过的人的名单里谁最有可能如此煞费苦心时，他听到了门锁的一声轻响，灯被打开了。当他看清楚步进屋来、用枪指着他胸口的那个男人时，他一下子僵住了。他试图做出无所谓的样子，轻松地向他的劫持者打了声招呼，“嘿，皮克，他们什么时候把你放出来了？”

他早知道杰拉德·皮克会脱身的，他是个该死的有钱的混蛋，而且在高层有着关系，出狱只是早晚的事情。但这比他预料的更早，甚至还不到一个月这家伙就被放出来了。皮克摩挲着手中的枪，低低地朝他发出了一声嗤笑，那嗤笑属于一个猎人，一个捕获了他的猎物的掠食者。塞尔吉奥感到一股寒气浸透了脊梁，该死的，这个混蛋到底想做什么？没有去回答他的问题，蓝眼睛的男人用枪指了指房间里的床，低沉地开口道，“坐到床上去，拉莫斯警官。”

金发男人缓缓后退，不想惊动眼前的男人。考虑到眼下不是逃脱的最好时机，他决定最好不要反抗对方。他的膝弯撞上床沿，顺势坐了下来。皮克缓缓向他走近，居高临下地注视着他，“看到我你似乎并不惊讶，”他用那把枪缓缓地描摹着金发男人的面颊，动作近乎爱抚。接着他停顿了一下，枪抵上了对方的鬓角，“给我一个理由，我不应该干掉你的理由，”他低沉的笑着，似乎下一秒就会扣动扳机。

他了解这副神情，了解这意味着什么，一如他曾经见过的那样——在他为了完成任务，不惜把任务目标勾引到床上，跪在地板上为皮克口交时，对方露出的就是这样的眼神。操他的，现在他总算知道为什么自己会出现在这里，为什么对方直到现在还是没有干掉他了，他想要他好好兑现那一日他高潮时所做出的承诺，那份当他任由自己的心神飘散时，仍会回响在耳畔的承诺——“我是你的”，那时他是这样说的。该死的，他的性生活到底是有多么可悲，一定要和恶名昭著的罪犯搞在一起才能满足？而这个罪犯如今重又找到了他。鬼知道这个天杀的混蛋会打算怎么对待他？

皮克皱起眉头，脸上闪过一丝不耐，显然面前的警官犹豫的时间太长了，他不打算继续等下去。下一秒金发男人的脸上重重地挨了一拳，他感到一阵天旋地转，接着重重地倒在床上，“操你的，”他咒骂了一声，努力抑制住即将脱口而出的闷哼，却无法阻止对方踹中他肋骨的动作，他痛苦地呻吟出声，双手死死地抓紧了床单。痛楚袭来的那一刹那，他几乎没听见皮克接下来说了什么，然而那冰冷的语调依旧明明白白，他强迫着自己透过昏昏沉沉的大脑去听对方的声音。“唔，拉莫斯警官，”蓝眼睛的男人用皮靴踩住了对方的胸膛，“有什么小小的事实将挽救你的性命？我知道，你很清楚我想要的是什么。我只是要你亲口说出来。”

金发男人紧紧地闭起眼睛，为即将发生的事情而感到心脏在疯狂跳动。他挣扎着跪起身，新的位置使他与对方的胯部持平，他稳住心神，跪爬过去，凑近那团已经开始成型的凸起之间。伴随着最后一声迟疑的叹息，他靠向前去，用脸部蹭着那布料覆盖之下的勃起，皮克抬起手，缠入那一头金发，接着揪住对方的头发把他死死地按在自己的胯部之间，这个动作象征着彻彻底底的征服。一声细不可闻的呻吟从金发男人的喉咙里传出，他的眼睛骤然睁开，仰望着面前的男人，透过湿漉漉的睫毛，眼里溢满了皮克无法看清的感情。他能感觉到身下的男人整个身体都在颤抖着。金发男人吞咽了一下口水，像是咽下了他的自尊。皮克挑起眉毛，耐心再一次被耗尽。“来吧，拉莫斯，告诉我为什么我不该杀了你？”

金发男人深吸了一口气，他鼓起勇气，接着终于张嘴，迫使他要说的话从满不情愿的双唇间吐出。“因为……我是你的。”他轻声的说出那句话，羞耻感在体内疯狂翻涌。皮克毫不掩饰得意的神色，他想要对方亲口说出那些话，就像很久以前他初次对他耳语时那样。一抹微笑挑起在他的唇上，之前粗暴的手指如今赞许地划过对方的脸颊，“答案正确，我的宠物。”

随着“宠物”这个词吐出，金发男人再次绷紧了身体，耻辱感卷席了他，让他紧紧闭上了眼睛。皮克没有理会，既然他已经决定了要让这个男人成为自己的性奴，对方就必须要习惯这一切，习惯这些带有色情意味的称谓。“既然关于所有权的小问题已经澄清了，这里还有一些事是你这张漂亮的小嘴应该做的。”

他不得不放开对方好解开自己的裤子，但他仍然举着那把枪，他并不蠢，这个男人或许是屈服了，但那并不意味着他心中不会留有任何反抗之意，毕竟他不是别人，而是警局里最棒的头牌，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯警官。他巨大的阴茎自解开的裤子里弹了出来，金发男人无需任何进一步的提示便开始了他的任务，皮克嗤笑了一声，看来调教这个男人比自己想象中的要更加容易。对方灵巧的舌头扫上了他的阴茎，顺着狰狞的血管一路舔舐，毫无预警的，他把阴茎整个含进，开始了有力的吮吸，皮克呻吟了一声，一把抓住金发男人的头发，他不再满足于对方的速度，于是接过手来，拽着身下男人的头发开始了更加深入的抽插，直到听见金发男人哽咽的窒息声，他的动作仍未停止，依旧冷酷无情地操着对方的嘴。他本来打算继续做下去，可哪怕是透过汹涌过全身的快感，他仍然注意到了对方苍白的脸微微泛青，那双眼睛泛着泪水，看上去随时会滚落。他懊恼地放开了手，把节奏再度交给对方掌握。金发男人看上去终于松了口气，他继续卖力的吞吐着，直到对方终于发泄在他的嘴里，滚烫的精液射入他的喉咙，他机械的吞咽着，一滴不剩的咽了下去。在帮对方舔干净阴茎后，他终于虚脱般的躺倒了床上。

过了一会儿，皮克招手叫他过去，指了指自己脚下的地板。他站起身，但皮克阻止了他。他僵住了身体，等待着，随后暗自诅咒了一声。皮克再度朝他嗤笑，“爬过来。”他重新跪趴下去，把自己的自尊抛到一边，顺从的爬到皮克分开的双腿之间，皮克轻笑了起来，皮靴不轻不重地踩在了身下男人的两腿之间，金发男人僵住了，羞耻感令他感到浑身滚烫。该死的，他硬了。

“哈。看来我的宠物会因为羞辱而兴奋，”皮克凑到金发男人的耳畔，低沉地笑了，“你可真是个淫荡的小婊子，不是吗？”他抽身退开，再次得意的笑了。“我想你已经准备好接受我的礼物了。”金发男人环顾四周，他发现了那把枪就在一旁的桌子上，但他不准备冒险去拿到它。片刻之后，皮克的手环住了他的脖颈，一个冰凉的东西缠了上去，接着被牢牢系好。皮克倾身推开，审视着对方，看起来很满意。他迅速地摸上了自己的喉咙，手指摩挲着那条皮质项圈，他把注意力全部放在了项圈上，以至于没有注意到皮克的动作，直到他被拽着胳膊催促着爬上床。他慢慢地爬了上去，对即将到来的事感到羞耻，但又隐隐的期待……该死的，他一定是疯了，为什么他会感到期待？他任由皮克脱去了他身上的衣服。皮克伸出了一只手，抚摸着金发男人的阴茎。他呻吟着，四肢抽搐，仿佛每一根神经都在剧烈的燃烧着。皮克愉悦地注视着这一切，享受着对方在自己身下崩溃的模样。金发男人脸上闪过的纷繁情感太过迷醉，他的身体不安的扭动着，气息短促，犹带喘息。随着皮克的一声嗤笑，金发男人达到了高潮，他的胸膛起伏着，心神涣散，试图平稳住呼吸。在他甚至还没有意识到发生了什么的时候，一条皮带缠上了他的手腕，把他牢牢的绑在了床头上。

他困惑的眨了眨眼睛，徒劳的试图摆脱束缚，“好吧，可是门上有锁……”皮克嗤笑了一声，他走到门前打开了那扇门，“门上或许有锁，亲爱的，可我仍然不想让你到处打探。再说了，现在你不需要做任何事，除了躺在床上等我下一次决定享用你之外。而你可以相信一个事实，那就是下一次远远不会像今天一样愉快了。因为今天会是你最后一次有衣服可穿。我很期待你赤身裸体的样子，”他低低地笑了一下，补充了一句，“sese。”

听到面前的男人用无比危险的语调喊出自己的昵称，他感到了一阵不寒而栗。伴随着清脆的关门声，门锁再一次被锁上，留下金发男人一个人待在原地，思索着可见的未来里他会遭到什么样的待遇。

—END—


End file.
